


Lost and Found

by taitofan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper isn't going to wear that silly sweater, and nothing is going to change his mind.</p>
<p>Yeah right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Dipper took one look at the garment in his hands and sighed.

“Mabel, I’m _not_ wearing this.”

His twin didn’t even bother to respond.  She only giggled and pointed a few feet away from him.  Dipper glanced over and groaned.

“Aw, no way.  Bill, take that off!”

Just like Mabel, the demon didn’t seem especially concerned with what Dipper was saying.  He merely spun around a few times, then pet the soft, tiny sweater Mabel had knit for him.

“Come on Pine Tree, lighten up!  Shooting Star went through all this trouble, and you wouldn’t want to disappoint her, would you?”  Dipper noticed Mabel giving him her best puppy dog pout out of the corner of his eye and pretended he hadn’t seen it.  No way, no how.  He wasn’t wearing that sweater.  “Besides, we’ll match!”

Well, _of course_ they’d match.  That was the point of couples’ sweaters, wasn’t it?  Bill’s said, ‘ _If found, please return to Dipper_ ’ while his said, ‘ _I’m Dipper_.’  They’d be cute—if not a bit clichéd—on a normal couple, he supposed, but he and the demon were about as far from normal as a couple could possibly get.  They couldn’t exactly go out in public wearing them, so what was the point?

“Yeesh, Shooting Star,” Bill’s continued when Dipper got too lost in his own thoughts to reply, “you sure managed to fit a lot on such a small sweater.  I’m impressed!”

Mabel’s face lit up at the demon’s praise.  It wasn’t too often that someone complimented her work, and it certainly wasn’t often that Bill handed out free compliments.  In fact, Bill seemed very sincere about liking the tiny sweater.  It was… cute.  Yes, it was _very_ cute.  _Too cute_.

Dipper sighed again, knowing he’d lost.  Maybe they’d never get any real use out of the matching sweaters, but so what?  Bill liked them, Mabel enjoyed making them, and Dipper liked seeing them both happy.  So on the sweater went, and it was indeed very well made and incredibly soft.  Mabel always had had a knack for that sort of thing.

“Dipper, you’re wearing it!  I knew you secretly liked it!”  He chuckled when he found himself with an armful of grinning twin sister.  Moments later, Bill floated over and perched himself on Dipper’s shoulder, the soft material of the small sweater rubbing against his cheek.

Yeah, this was definitely worth it after all.

…And a week later, when Bill had been tossed in his direction roughly two dozen times after he annoyed everyone around the Mystery Shack, Dipper wondered if maybe he should consider changing his name.


End file.
